Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 8 (Pets)
Pets is the eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KELLIE and Chats talk about the caterpillar metamorphosis. *CHARLI pretends to be a frog egg, turning into a tadpole and then into a frog. *KATHLEEN makes a picture of a little pig. *CHARLI makes a place for Kathleen's pig. *TIM plays his guitar but his cat (Kellie) doesn't let him playing at all. *CHARLI pretends to be a cat making meowsic. *NATHAN tries to decide his ideal pet. *CHARLI pretends to be a clever puppy doing some tricks. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who gets disappointed when her dog (Kellie) doesn't seem to understand her, so Charli dreams about a land where she is the pet and her owners are a family of dogs (Tim, Kellie and Kathleen). Gallery Kellie_S5_E8.png Charli_S5_E8_1.png Kathleen_S5_E8.png Charli_S5_E8_2.png Tim_S5_E8.png Charli_S5_E8_3.png Nathan_S5_E8.png Charli_S5_E8_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E8.png Songlets ;Word play In his cocoon tucked up inside A caterpillar, it needs to hide The day will come, it's almost time To change his shape, that's why. In my cocoon tucked up inside A caterpillar, it needs to hide The day will come, it's almost time To change my shape, that's why. In my cocoon tucked up inside Ready to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spead my wings and fly I slowly to stretch my brand new wings I've never seen such beautiful things Up and down, up and down It's easy if you try Up and down, up and down I can fly, I can fly I can fly, I can fly. ;Body move #01 Little frog was just an egg Blubbing about in the water Hello there, little frog Beginning to grow to a tadpole, yeah Grow, grow, grow, grow, grow, little frog Little tadpole swimming 'aound Round and round in the water Hello there, eating, eating All day long in the water, yeah Grow, grow, grow, grow, grow, tadpole, grow Baby frog is big frog now Hopping wherever he wants to Hop, hop, hopping, hello there The frog was so happy he was a frog Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hello, happy frog, ch ch ch. ;Puzzles and patterns Lots of shapes here for me, how can I sort them? Let me see ..., thick or thin, which groups can I put these in? Oh, lots of shapes here for me, how can I sort them into a family? Lots of shapes here for me, how can I sort them? Let me see ..., thick or thin, which groups can I put these in? Oh, lots of shapes here for me, how can I sort them into a family? ;Body move #02 Hope her piggy will have a great time in my space I'm turning it into a real nice piggy place Got newspaper to spread all over the ground So piggy can mess everywhere in all around. Hope her piggy get a bucket of water for piggy to drink Some food scraps is what piggy likes to eat, I think Got some soft fluffy hay to make a nice bed So piggy can lay down his little tired head. ;Making music Making music, singing songs Lots of fun to sing along Once I start I just can't stop Music makes me wanna bop. Making music, singing songs Lots of fun to sing along When there's two it's better yet Join in with the pet you .... ;Body move #03 Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sounds of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sounds of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. ;Shapes in space Animals, animals, large and small Squeaking and squawking from short and tall Barking and meowing, tweet, tweet, tweet Animals are everywhere, animals are everywhere They're round my head and round my feet. Animals, animals, large and small Squeaking and squawking from short and tall Barking and meowing, tweet, tweet, tweet Animals are everywhere, animals are everywhere They're round my head and round my feet. ;Body move #04 I'm a clever little pup 'cause I can do tricks Watch me run and run and fetch a stick I can come when I'm called, lie down too But when I get up there's more to do I can a beg a shake hands, get up and sing Arooo, I can do anything. I'm a clever little pup 'cause I can do tricks Watch me run and run and fetch a stick I can come when I'm called, lie down too But when I get up there's more to do I can a beg a shake hands, get up and sing Arooo, I can do anything. ;Sharing stories Little pooch, little pooch, sitting there you look so cute I'm so glad you're mine We'll be the best of friends all the time. Little pooch, little pooch, sitting there you look so cute I'm so glad you're mine We'll be the best of friends all the time. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about caterpillars Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about cocoons Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about tadpoles Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about deciding Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about chasing Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about dreaming